


Kiss My Cheek and Take My Plans

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, O'Quintis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You totally bailed! And if you do it again, you won't be around to see what I do." </p>
<p>Or, Toby needs peace and quiet to study for his exam and sending two totally unexperienced people to babysit seems like the perfect plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Cheek and Take My Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheisagenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/gifts).



> Happy birthday Anna! You're amazing and super talented and I hope you love this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Fine. We’ll go to babysit with you.” Happy grits with a huff. “Just please stop nagging.” Toby smiles widely and Walter crosses his arms, the idea still not growing on him.

“Great.” Grinning, Toby takes each of them by the hand and pulls them to his laptop.

“The baby’s name is Josh. The parents always leave a feeding schedule on the fridge and most of what he’ll get is prepackaged or prepared already, you just need to feed it to him. Change him whenever he needs to be changed. Keep him occupied; there’s toys in his room and spread around the house. Have him in bed by nine and his parents are never home later than eleven.” The two nod along to Toby’s words, still unsure of what they just agreed to.

“And, I won’t actually be there. I’ll call and text but I have to study for my psych exam.” There’s an uneasy smile on Toby’s face as both Happy and Walter turn to him in disbelief.

“What the fuck did you just say, Toby?” Walter snaps, clenching his teeth.

Taking a step back, Toby takes a deep breath. “This’ll be good for you guys, you’ll learn some new skills and I’ll have quiet to study.” He’s trying to calm them but Happy still looks a second away from punching him.

“I agreed, so I will babysit that kid,” She pivots around, “and you’re coming with me.” Spinning back, she points a finger into Toby’s chest. “But if you ever push off your responsibilities on me again, I will kill you.” Huffing, Happy sets her head in her hands. “For as much as I love you I really can’t stand you right now.”

Walter laughs at her words, rubbing her back lightly. “I second that.” Toby smirks, knowing they’re not furious with him.

“I love you too, thanks for not totally killing me. And I promise nothing will go wrong. You two can handle yourselves.”

* * *

Toby leaves his partners behind and there’s an instant sense of dread. The baby in the play looked at them with wide eyes for only a minute, too entranced by the jingly toy in front of him to care about the two mostly-clueless adults.

“Walt,” Happy leans over to him, eyeing the kid like he’s a virus, “do you have any idea how to take care of this kid until his parents get home?” Shaking his head, this is one situation Walter never prepared himself for.

“And you don’t either I take it?” He says, jokingly trying to figure out how to survive the night. Sighing, Happy licks her lips.

“There were younger kids I’d watch over in some of the homes but they were always three or older, not 18 months.” Speaking bluntly she takes another step towards the baby who’s content with toys and stuffed animals.

Breathing out, Happy reassures them both. “Toby said he needed to be asleep by nine, that’s only four more hours. We can handle that.” Turning around Happy gives him a quick smile before facing the child again.

* * *

Things are smooth for a half an hour or so. The baby’s fine, happy messing with toys and letting the two adults relax on the couch with nothing more needed for the child than a close eye. It’s when a pop can be heard from outside all goes to hell.

“Aren’t you supposed to have maternal instinct?” Walter snaps as the kid’s sob increase rapidly. Happy turns sharply to fix a death glare on Walter that makes him recede. Picking up Josh gently, Happy holds him on her hip like she’s seen in movies. Rocking back and forth the sobs slow but the crying never comes to a complete halt. Happy looks at the baby and then back at Walter defeatedly.

“I don’t know what to do, Google something, please.” Nodding, Walter pulls out his phone and quickly types “ _how to make a baby stop crying._ ” and clicks on the first article that comes up.

 

“Okay,” he says, throwing Happy a reassuring smile, “First identify the reason he’s crying.”

“The noise.” Happy shoots back, continuing to rock Josh.

“This says to continue to rock him and soothe him. Talk quietly to him, rub his back.” Happy begins to do what Walter instructs and Josh slowly stops crying. She carries on the motions even after in attempt to lull him to sleep fully.

“Good job, Hap.” Walter coos softly as he walks behind Happy, pressing a light kiss to her temple. There’s a small smile on her face and she talks quietly but with a hint of contentedness, signaling this isn’t as bad as she figured it would be.

“I guess I can be motherly, so long as I have the internet to instruct me.” Walter laughs softly and sits back down on the couch as she goes to lay Josh down in his crib.

* * *

It’s eight and the night had gone much better than expected. The dirty diapers and feeding required more googling but overall things were still rolling and they hadn’t hit too many bumps in the road.

Toby calls in another fifteen minutes, setting off another round of crying that makes Happy rolls her eyes.

“You handle the kid, I’ll talk to Toby.” She doesn’t leave room for Walter to protest being put in charge of the child, swiping across her phone screen to answer the call.

“Hey, Toby. What do you need?” Her lips upturn when she hears his soft voice come through.

“Hap.” He says and she can feel the smile at the end of her name. “How are you guys doing? Haven’t burned the house down or scared the kid into crawling away?” He’s laughing but she scoffs as she begins to hear Walter’s calm whispering to soothe the baby.

“No, we’ve got it handled, considering you decided to bail on us. We’re better at this than you’re thinking, though don't cop us into it again.” Her voice is cutting but they know she’s not angry and neither is Walter. Toby huffs before answering slickly.

“I didn’t bail-” “You completely bailed!” Happy shoots back, her tone saying she doesn’t want his words.

“Okay I bailed,” Toby gives in, “Though this is a good experience for both you and Walter and I really am studying for my test. Which I couldn’t do with a loud child.” Sighing, Walter walks back into the room childless and catches Happy roll her eyes before answering Toby.

“Thank you for using our inexperience with kids as an out to have some alone time to study. You know we’d be able to find plenty of other, much more desirable, ways to give you peace and quiet to study.” Toby laughs on the other in and Walter smirks before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her neck. Happy lets herself melt into the comfort for a minute before coming to her senses.

“There’s a kid in the other room, he’s our priority. Quit it.” Pushing off Walter she puts Toby on speaker.

“I’m sure your plan to leave me alone would be much louder than Josh.” Pausing for a minute the two can imagine his smirk leaking through the phone.

“Now I need to get back to studying, you two behave. I’ll see you in a little bit, love you guys.” They both sing back “See you soon.” and “Love you, too.” before the call ends and they’re left in a comfortable silence.

“We did good, Walt. Nine o’clock, the kid’s asleep, we’ve cleaned up, and we can relax until his parents get home.” Walter smiles up at Happy, who leans down to give him a soft kiss before he maneuvers himself across the couch, his head in her lap. Her hands run through his curls and eventually he falls asleep between her hands and the show on the TV.

* * *

“Walt, wake up.” Happy shakes him lightly, stretching up herself despite the fact she never fell asleep. Walter groans before sitting up and swiveling to face Happy.

“Hey, Hap. What’s up?” Laughing at his sleepy voice she tells him Josh’s parents are home. “And Toby will be here any second to get us.” He nods and stands as the front door opens and Josh’s mother and father walk in, looking tired but happy.

“Hello.” His mom says with a soft smile as Happy stands with a half-smile. “Hey, uh, Josh’s asleep. He was fed and changed. Our ride will be here in a couple of minutes, we’ll wait outside. Have a goodnight.” The shake hands and walk outside, the cool air flooding their senses and waking Walter up completely. Toby pulls up within ten minutes and the two settle into the backseat.

“Avoiding me, I see,” Toby laughs, “I didn’t know you two had that bad of a time babysitting.”

Both Happy and Walter roll their eyes, Happy adjusting herself onto Walter’s shoulder.

**  
**“Babysitting went fine, thank you.” Walter says, voice firm. “Though you could warn us you’d leave next time, before making us agree.” Toby shrugs and says he won’t do it again, next time he’ll go with them at least to see how they handle kids. The two in the backseat exhale heavily but say nothing more than a “You owe us.” for the rest of the ride. Happy’s asleep on Walter’s shoulder when they pull up the apartment and he carefully slides out, carrying her on his hip like she carried around the child earlier. Setting her in bed they wake her enough so she strips of her jeans and jacket and pulls on whatever they gave to her. Walter can’t help but laugh and Toby takes multiple pictures of them now.  Walter slides in next to Happy and Toby joins them, kissing Happy’s forehead and Walter’s lips before turning off the bedside lamp and relaxing down and slipping into a peaceful sleep, all wrapped up in each other.


End file.
